The present disclosure relates to clusters, and more specifically, to a method and system for deploying a cluster.
Service continuity and availability are critical evaluation indexes in an enterprise computing environment, while a cluster environment ensures service continuity and availability to the utmost by using redundant abilities of computation and resources provided by multiple members. Even if services on a certain cluster member are interrupted, other member in the cluster can automatically and rapidly take over these services, so that service interruptions do not impact users.